


Transcontinental Roundabout

by OneDapperLucario



Category: Transformers: Prime, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack and Angst, Crossing Timelines, Gen, brief mentions of Stardust Crusaders, time be damned the universe is mine >:)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDapperLucario/pseuds/OneDapperLucario
Summary: Jotaro recieves a call from a local Speedwagon Foundation member, informing the Joestar of grave news: his grandfather has been kidnapped! The member informs him Joseph has been last spotted in Jasper, a town now infamous for strange occurrences that hadn't been broadcast to the rest of the world. With this information in mind, he sets off to Jasper to not only find his grandfather, but to also reunite with his daughter, Miko.Yeah, I know, this is a doozy I came up with after I thought about it for a real long time. I had to get this out of my system or else I will explode-This story takes place a few years after Part 4 and somewhere in Season 2 of TF:P, and once again I'll try updating tags as I go along
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Bad News, JoJo

Breathe, JoJo, breathe. 

Jotaro clutches a small stress ball, sweat beading on his forehead. The man was back home in Japan, sitting on the side of his bed with a pensive look. He checked the alarm clock on the nightstand, and the blaring red of the LED lights read that it was 12:25. 25 minutes after midnight. He attempted to rest by lying back down, however as soon as he shut his eyes, he was attacked with visions of . . . that night.  
A night he remembers fondly, despite how much he wishes to forget. The very night that he thought he had lost everyone near and dear to his heart. He was taken to the streets of Cairo once more.  
Jotaro jostled out of bed by the ring of his receiver, feeling as if a bucket of iced water had been dumped over his head. Who could be calling him at . . . he checked his clock. Ah, it was now 2:33 in the morning, lovely. He grumbled and slid off the bed, grabbing the phone with an irritated sigh.

“Hello?”  
“Mr. Kujo!”  
He was greeted by an urgent voice, one that sent his mind haywire. What needed him now?  
“What’s going on?”  
“It’s Joseph, he’s gone missing!”  
His blood ran cold, his heart sinking with panic.  
“Give me the details, NOW!”  
“H-he was last seen in a town called Jasper! U-unfortunately that’s all we can really say, but we did get you tickets for a flight there! Be careful, t-there are strange things happening there-”  
Jotaro began to drown out the voice with the very sound of his beating heart, hearing the crimson liquid race through his veins as he cracked the stress ball in his hand.  
“M-Mr. Kujo?”  
“I’ll . . . get ready. When does the plane leave?”  
“In a few hours-”  
“Fine. Will a member be present?”  
“Yes sir!”  
“Okay.”  
Click. He hung up the phone, bringing the crushed remains of the stress ball in his hand. In a fit of rage, he chucked the remains into the wall with the help of Star Platinum.  
“ORA!”  
The wall crumbled, creating a sizable hole where the ball had been violently thrown into. He looked to his Stand for a brief moment, watching as its hair flowed in invisible wind.  
“Yare yare daze.”

\----------

Jotaro had taken more time than he would have liked just to arrive in the small town. He rented a car with the help of the Speedwagon Foundation, and spent his time getting a hotel room to rest in. Not like he needed rest in the first place, but still. He dropped off his bags and donned his signature white coat and torn hat, casually walking off to find some kind of place that he can get answers from.  
Such a place would not be hard to find, either. A fast food joint was nearby, one titled “KO Burger.” Jotaro had to admit, it was kind of tacky. He raised an eyebrow and began to walk up to the establishment, only to notice a few teens sitting outside and chatting with some expensive looking vehicles nearby. Perhaps they might have answers, they look like the kind to sneak out without their parents noticing.  
One boy was obviously the tallest in the group, with a beanpole body type and shaggy brown hair and dark, almond shaped eyes. To Jotaro, he looked old enough to drive, compared to the shortest kid in the group. He had spiky brown hair, with thick, red glasses and a more mature outfit on when compared to what the two others wore. This kid radiated Koichi vibes just from the similarities alone. And . . . there was the girl. Jotaro’s eyes locked with hers as he realized a dark secret. Holy shit, this was his daughter!  
The girl had hot pink tips, with her hair tied into twin spiked buns. She had the same eyes as the tall boy, but it was distinctively a mix between that and his eyes. The girl must have noticed him too, as she stood up from the outside bench and squinted her eyes. The other two stopped their conversation and turned their attention to the burly man. Jotaro was visibly taken aback, only to see the girl become giddy.  
“DAD! HI!”  
Jotaro swallowed, guilt flooding his system as he tilted his head.  
“. . . Hi, Miko.”  
“Wait, hold up. This guy is your dad?!”  
The tall boy looked to Miko, who was currently running over to tacklehug the poor man. The shorter kid had the same confused face, standing up to follow her with a shrug. Jotaro ended up reciprocating the hug after a few seconds, his eyes darting to the side.  
“I want you to meet my friends! The fry cook over there is Jack, and the tech wiz over there is Raf!”  
Her excitable mood reminded him of Holly, although for very different reasons. Miko pointed to the tall one as being Jack, and the short one as being Raf. The two ended up waving, although a mix of confusion and apt shyness had overtook the greeting. Jotaro took a step back, and crossed his arms.  
“I’m here on behalf of the Speedwagon Foundation.”  
“You work for the Speedwagon Foundation?” Raf sounded speculative, even intrigued by the looks of it. Someone with the skill that he has can do good in the Foundation . . . but alas. Jotaro nodded, raising an eyebrow.  
“As much as I wish to stay Miko, I have to go. This is urgent news.”  
“Aww, can you tell me? Please?!”  
Miko began to tug on Jotaro’s jacket sleeve, causing him to flinch violently in response. He turned, faced with the gang’s confused look. He took a deep breath, and crouched down.  
“It’s about my grandpa, the old man? You probably don’t remember him much, but he’s gone missing here. Did you see the old man around here?”  
“Missing? Scrap!” Miko looked terrified at the news, although the cussing sounded alien to him. Scrap? Why couldn’t she be normal and say “Oh shit!” or something of that effect. Jack and Raf began to exchange worry, knowing faces with each other, and bolted for the vehicles. Jotaro watched them briefly, although grew worried when seeing Miko getting into the bulky green armored truck. A panic response peaked as he made a mad dash towards the car, watching as the door slammed in front of miko. Strangely, she was in the passenger’s side of the vehicle. Then who was driving the car? More importantly, how did the driver’s side car door open up on its own?!  
“Get in!”  
He heard his daughter call out from the car, and he practically dove into the seat. He slammed the door shut, only to feel the seat belt secure itself over him. The man didn’t panic yet, although he did turn to Miko for an explanation.  
“Miko, what the Hell did that?”  
“Huh, this guy is your sire? I wouldn’t have guessed that.”  
“HOLY SHIT!”  
Jotaro began to panic hard after hearing the car speak in a low, gruff voice, memories pouring in and the rush of blood filling his ears. It had gotten to the point where the man ended up passing out altogether, sending the girl into a panic as the vehicle drove off at a fast pace.


	2. Confessions and Complications

Cairo, Egypt. Jotaro stood in front of DIO for their final battle, blood dripping from his mouth. His stoic attitude was consistent, even as the fear of losing more people than he needed lingered onwards in the back of his mind. The villainous vampiric hellspawn continued to grin, watching the teenager struggle to stay standing.   
“THE WORLD!”  
Jotaro felt his entire body slowing to a crawl, only to stand still. He could only watch as DIO approached him, feeling the cold chill envelop him. The man- no, monster- stood in front of Jotaro, taking out knives from what appeared to be nowhere. One by one, they all flew and stopped precisely in front of his frozen body, ready to pierce his skin when time resumed.  
“Eight seconds has passed, the Joestar lineage is no more!”  
And once more, time resumed. His entire body had been pelted with sharp blades from all corners, dark liquid coating every single inch of his torso. Is this how he was going to die? Stabbed by the body snatcher from the Victorian Age? It all felt . . . wrong. Unusual. He had to get back up. Unfortunately for him, inky black crept up his eyes, letting him succumb to uneasy darkness.

“NO!”  
The now panicked man sat straight up as Star Platinum erupted to life in front him, with Jotaro clutching his chest with both arms. He surveyed his close surroundings, finding himself in some kind of makeshift hospital bed in a large, open space. Miko was next to him of course, her eyes wide with concern as she briefly looked between him and Star Platinum. He landed his sights on her, holding out his burly hand for her to hold. She of course latched onto it, squeezing it once as she furrowed her eyebrows. Jotaro gave a small smile to help alleviate her concern, letting out a small sigh as he leaned back onto the pillow. Star Platinum ended up fading back  
“Miko? Thank God, I thought I died. Sorry for the scare.”  
“Well, you did faint inside of Bulkhead. You really scared me, pops.”  
“. . . who?”  
“That uh, would be me.”   
Heavy, metallic footsteps encroached the space, revealing they belonged to a colossal green robot. He looked rather relieved, perhaps over Jotaro not dying inside his body. The man in turn did not freak out this time when looking at him, even squinting his eyes.  
“Care to explain, Miko?”  
He turned to face her, and the teen began to chuckle nervously.  
“It’s a long story, but not as long as some of the stories you told me years ago!”  
“Yare yare . . .” Jotaro slipped back to Japanese, shaking his head before looking between the two. This was going to be a doozy to hear. Miko thus began her story as follows.  
“It all began when I saw this wicked cool motor bike, and then this hologram chick materialized on it when I wasn’t looking and followed Jack into an alley! Apparently the two already met, but I couldn’t help but eavesdrop on some really cool stuff, so they ended up taking me in, eheh . . . but it was so worth it, I got to meet my best buddy Bulkhead!”  
“We had to take her in, otherwise she might reveal our secret with how often she talks.”  
“Aww, come on!”   
There was a sense of playfulness that put Jotaro at ease, reminding him of the dynamic between two other friends from his journeys . . . who is he trying to kid? Bulkhead reminded him of a certain fortune teller. Perhaps it was the warmth in his voice. He shook his head and sat up, hearing more metallic footsteps enter the room. Buzzing noises were apparent, his eyes flying up to a yellow and black robot. It appeared to be speaking to Bulkhead, who ended up nodding in response to whatever those sounds indicated.  
“He’s fine Bumblebee, I think I overreacted when bringing him in.”  
“Dude, you thought he seriously died!”  
“What? Pssh, I didn’t!”  
He tried playing off his panic with Miko, although Jotaro was not interested in that. He was more concerned with the fact that the mech named Bumblebee was staring at him with big, glassy blue optics. He began to whirr and buzz, as if inquiring about the man while his door wings flickered. Bulkhead chuckled, shaking his helm. “He wants to know how you’re Miko’s sire.”  
Jotaro summoned Star Platinum, letting the stand float around briefly while it intrigued oras. Jotaro rubbed the back of his neck, processing the question. “Well, I ended up meeting a nice enough woman, and we ended up . . . you know.” He was fairly quiet about that, even as Bee continued to buzz incessantly for details.  
The ora caught Miko off guard, as she looked over and spotted the stand in question. It still boggled her mind as to how she was able to even see it, much less notice it. Star Platinum turned to face her and smiled warmly, waving at her before disappearing when Jotaro stood up. Wait, if she could see Star Platinum-  
Breathe, JoJo. Breathe.  
He began to take deep breaths, watching as Miko put her hands behind her back and grin wildly. Bumblebee backed up after seeing Jotaro stand up, putting his hands in his coat pocket.  
“This is nice and all, but I have business to do. If you excuse me, I’ll be taking my leave.”  
“I’m afraid it isn’t that easy, Mr. Kujo.”  
Two new figures have entered the room. One was a robot, with red and blue colorations and a more leader-type feel to him. Another would be a larger man, dressed in a business suit and looking fairly pissed about being here.  
“Now why in Uncle Sam’s beard did you bring in another human?!”  
“Agent Fowler, this is a special case-”  
“Special case my star spangled behind, Optimus!”  
Jotaro blinked, letting out a quiet groan as he slipped back into the bed. When will this nightmare end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a lot more to explore in this concept aside from crack and angst, and I'm fairly happy with how this turned out!  
> Thank you for reading this chapter! I don't have much to say aside from thank you for letting me post this crackfest of an AU-


	3. Introductions, and Why Humans are a Hassle to Work With

Fowler, as stated before, was immensely pissed off about there being more humans to keep hidden from his superiors. He already had to make sure those teens and the mom were kept secret, but now a Japanese marine biologist too?  
Optimus however was indifferent to his anger, as he stated before that Jotaro was indeed a special case. Jotaro . . . was a little confused. How come this large red and blue mech knew his name? He sat back up, raising an eyebrow at Optimus.  
“Oi, Optimus, was it?”  
Thank the stars he was bilingual. Fowler was quick to turn around, even as Optimus walked over and quite literally got down to his level to answer his question. The government agent approached Jotaro, the man in question looking at him with an annoyed expression.  
“Hold off on your questions. Let me ask you this: who brought you here?”  
“Yare yare daze . . .” Jotaro slipped back into Japanese before opening back up in English.  
“I’m with the Foundation, I don’t have time to answer these questions-”  
“The darned Speedwagon Foundation, huh? Funny, I don’t see any uniform on you. Or IDs of any kind.”  
“Agent Fowler, Mr. Kujo is not who you think he is.” Optimus decided to intervene. He didn’t want a fight to break out, as he did see Jotaro slowly becoming more and more angry. Fowler whipped back around to face Prime, an irate expression on him. Jotaro decided to blurt out his question in the heat of the moment.  
“How do you know my name?”  
Optimus’ blue optics shifted from Fowler to Jotaro, a soft look on his faceplate.  
“Miko told me about you while you were resting.”  
“Wait, Miko? What in Lady Liberty does she have to do with this man?!” Fowler wasn’t aware of the situation, only arriving to speak with Jotaro and to debrief him about what to do about this. Jotaro huffed quietly, averting eye contact.  
“She’s . . . she’s my daughter.”  
Fowler went silent, as if contemplating what to do with this information. Miko was apparently a transfer student, hailing all the way from Japan to live in Jasper for schooling reasons. Why would her father come here? Why Jotaro was here still remained an enigma to him, even if he was with the Foundation, but at least he knew that this was not some random man who hitched a ride with one of the kids.  
“My apologies then, Mr. Kujo . . . I had to make sure the kids were safe.”  
“So I see.” Jotaro nodded, leaning back into the hospital bed. Wait, why was there a bed there?  
“Nurse Darby provided a spare bed while you were resting.” Optimus spoke up after seeing Jotaro’s apparent confusion once more, a slight smile on his face. A nurse, huh? His ears perked up at the sound of a car rumbling in, causing the orange and white robot to grumble.  
“Not like she could have taken you to one of those human hospitals . . .”  
“Easy Ratchet.” Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder, as if to calm the old medic down. It didn’t stop him from scowling to himself. A woman stepped out of the car, sweeping her neat ponytail to the side as she climbed the ladder to check in on Jotaro.  
“Ah, you’re awake! You gave both Miko and Bulkhead quite a scare.”  
She smiled gently, causing Jotaro to draw his eyebrows in. He exhaled, crossing his arms.  
“I’m sure I did . . .”  
“Hi Nurse Darby!” Miko chimed in, enthusiastic as ever, causing the woman to wave a friendly hand in her direction.   
“Hello to you too, Ms. Nakadai.”  
Right, Nakadai. Her mother decided to keep her last name, as if to possibly reject her daughter’s fate. A part of him understood this gesture. But now that he was here, among various robots and fellow humans, a part of him had to wonder if the possibility of meeting another stand user in this town was possible. Stand users attract stand users, like opposite sides of a magnet.  
Jotaro shook his head after a brief moment of silence, causing the nurse to clear her throat.  
“How are you feeling, Mr. Kujo?”  
“I’m fine, I need to get the Hell out of here.”  
“Wait, you’re leaving already?” Miko sounded a bit hurt by this, but was rather hopeful he would stay longer. He slid off the bed, grabbing his hat by the nearby coffee table. He felt guilty, but how was he going to explain his concerns without coming off as crazy?  
“Miko, I-”  
As if by coincidence, a ping emitted from a foreign machine. Everyone turned their attention to it, an air of cautiousness becoming apparent. Ratchet made the correct decision to check the ping, looking absolutely done with everything.   
“Prime, it’s a relic!”  
The atmosphere became tense as the Prime began to look serious, glancing at the screen nearby.  
“Enter the coordinates and activate the groundbridge. Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee-”  
“Got it, boss bot.” Bulkhead punched his servos together, an enthusiastic look in his optics.   
“I’m on deck, Prime.” Arcee chimed in with her own sentiments, crossing her arms as Bumblebee beeped and whistled in his own cheery language. The Prime smiled in a knowing fashion, something Jotaro could understand on a surface level. Clearly, this wasn’t for him-  
“C’mon, let’s go!”   
Wait, why was Miko suddenly geared up to go on a dangerous mission? Jotaro saw her and the other two boys climbing down a ladder, panic shooting up his spinal cord. He’s been on dangerous missions before, and Lord knows he almost died twice on those missions, but to let three teens without any sense of stand abilities run around and fight things? It made him . . . well, it made him scared. Scared to the point where he leapt down the rather tall platform he had been situated on, causing Nurse Darby to let out a startled cry as Agent Fowler began to bolt for him. This man was crazy!  
“Mr Kujo!”  
Both yelled his name, but it didn’t stop from Jotaro to maneuver around and grab the ladder rung with a scary amount of precision. All three kids by now were on the ground and had witnessed the event along with the bots, but the only one who seemed a bit unfazed by this was Miko.  
“Whoa! Pops, you didn’t have to pull a sick stunt like that!”  
Jotaro was breathing heavily, dropping limply to the ground as he felt the gaze of everyone else on him. Jeez, he really did show off, didn’t he?  
He stood up, shaky legs forcing himself to approach his daughter and to put a hand on her shoulder.  
“If you’re going to go on a mission . . .”  
He chose his words carefully. It would have been hypocritical of him to forbid her from going on a dangerous journey, despite the potential of death. He sighed, and decided to speak once more.  
“Let me go with you. I might get more clues on where the old man went.”  
Her eyes sparkled, a smile spreading on her face.  
“Well, why didn’t you say so?! Can he come with us, pleeeease?!”  
She practically begged the other bots to let it happen, with Ratchet not even putting his input in on the matter. Optimus gave a cursory glance to the shaken Nurse Darby and relieved Agent Fowler, before letting out a sigh and nodding.  
“Autobots, Rollout!”  
As if on cue, all three bots transformed into their alternative modes, with each kid running towards their desired vehicle. Miko climbed into Bulkhead as Optimus transformed behind them, with Jotaro taking the passenger side.  
“The groundbridge causes some nausea to new humans, so if you’re going to purge your tanks, can you do it outside?”  
Bulkhead was keen on not having his inside cleaned out anytime soon. Jotaro shrugged, all while Miko bounced in her seat.  
“This is gonna be so cool Bulkhead! I bet he’s gonna do some more of those sick moves!”  
“I’d . . . hope he wouldn’t. He almost gave me another spark attack!”  
Jotaro let out a faint chuckle, a smile crossing his lips. Something told him that this was going to be special. Whatever it was, he hoped to at least kick ass on the battlefield. In a single formation, Optimus led all three through the groundbridge, the portal shutting behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooh, Lord have mercy
> 
> I've been bad with chapter updates, I'm aware. School started up, I've been swamped with work and it killed my motivation to write things until now because my yearning to explore more of this was just that strong, ya know?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter of Transcontinental Roundabout! :>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 1 of this fic! I know, but Autobot Crusaders isn't over! I've been admittedly both lazy and uninspired so I'm hoping this would revitalize my love for writing a little ;w;  
> I still hope you enjoy this crackfest of ideas lol


End file.
